Baymax (Disney)
Note: This profile only compiles information about Baymax from the Disney movies and its canon. For the original version of the character, go to Baymax (Marvel Comics). Baymax is the deuteragonist of Big Hero 6. Background Baymax was created by the brilliant Tadashi Hamada as a healthcare providing nurse to improve healthcare around the world in order to help people. The process in creating Baymax was arduous and difficult, but Tadashi's desire to use his potential to benefit humanity never tarnished, so he worked eagerly on Baymax in hopes of inspiring his younger brother, Hiro, to use his genius like Tadashi did. It took 84 tries to perfect Baymax, and Tadashi recorded all of his tests. To provide Baymax his programming and personality, Tadashi generated a healthcare chip encoded with the inscriptions that made Baymax the health-oriented and lovable robot he truly is. The chip also prevents Baymax from harming humans willingly; without it, this limit is compromised. Baymax is instantly activated by the sound of distress, and can only deactivate once his current patient states "I am satisfied with my care." If not, he will not stop helping nor leave unless the patient confirms their satisfaction. Stats Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level (His latent strength is held back by his vinyl padding. Could not make a door even budge.) | At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Plowed through several meters of microbots, which had taken a consistency similar to a steel wall.) Speed: Below Average Human Speed (Failed to catch up to Hiro running despite him being a regular human.) | Unknown (Flew through San Fransokyo at a quick pace.) Durability: Wall Level (Survived a fall from a large warehouse.) | Wall Level, possibly higher (Withstood the impact of a large chunk of a building.) Hax: None. Intelligence: Genius (Possesses encyclopedic knowledge of medicine and healthcare, and in the rare occasions where he lacks knowledge on something, he can simply download data about it.) Stamina: Limited (Although he can function for a long time, he is limited by his battery system.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Robotic Biology:' Baymax's body makes him notably stronger and more durable than a human being. It is covered by vinyl padding that grants him airbag-like properties. He has multiple functions designed for healthcare, so all that cannot be applied to combat will not be included in this page. *'Scanner:' A potent scanner that allows Baymax to identify all manner of data about the target, such as their blood type. It is able to scan all the people in a city simultaneously. *'Defibrilators:' Baymax's hands can function as defibrilators. Equipment *'Healthcare Chip:' Baymax's default chip. It grants him extensive knowledge of medicine and treatments. *'Martial Arts Chip:' A chip designed by Hiro that grants him knowledge of karate. *'Super Armor:' A special armor designed by Hiro to help him and his group fight Yokai. It comes with potent thrusters that allow Baymax to freely fly, a pair of rocket-powered fists that Baymax can shoot at the enemy, and a set of magnetic studs that Hiro can hold onto with his suit. Key Without armor | With armor Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Stated to be able to lift 1000 pounds. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Baymax does not require any powerscaling, nor does anyone scale to him. Weaknesses *With his default programming, he is not allowed to harm humans. **This can be bypassed by removing the Healthcare chip. *Without his armor, he is notably weaker. *Limited battery power. Sources Big Hero 6 Wiki Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Robots Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Below Average Human Speed Category:Below Average Human Level Category:Wall Level Category:Martial Artists Category:Armor Users